(1) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a fencing ornament and, more particularly, to a fencing ornament that is easily installed and removable.
(2) Description of Related Art
There are many applications in which fencing comprises a plurality of parallel bars. It is also common for such fencing to incorporate various features of ornamentation secured to the bars. Such ornamentation may be permanently attached, such as by welding, or may be fixed with known fasteners.
A continuing need exists for ornamentation that can be applied to such fencing structures in a manner that is easy to install and that may also be removed and replaced, if required.